victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Carter
OOC: If you still want to RP with her, you can do so at the California Dreamin' wiki. Hi, I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sammy, or Sam, whatever you like. Appearance *'Hair Colour: '''Brown *'Eye Colour:' Brown *'Trademark:' Eyes I try'' to dress casual. Like, I don't like getting up in dresses, because they're itching and irritating. The only time I get into a dress is when my mother or sister force me, but I still love them. Anyways, I wear what I like, and I like what I wear, and I try not to get anyone to change that. Got that? Family 'Mila Hunter' I know you're probably thinking why my mother has a different last name. It's because she didn't want to change her maiden name, and she said our dad got furious and left us, but he wanted us to have his last name. She didn't want to fight him, so she just agreed. She has a boyfriend, but I'm not putting him up here as my dad. Just... no. I mean, I like him, but he's not officially her husband. I'm proud of my mother. Sometimes my sister and I fight, and she takes care of us real good. I love my mother, and I glad she's my mother. My sister and I could have an abusive mother, or a mom who treats us like pets. lol turns out my mother was lying about her last name she divorced my dad after she had me and my sister and then my dad left us but she's engaged now :D 'Amani Carter' Amani is... interesting. And I mean that in a good way. She''' loves''' to cook. Eh, but sometimes, her cooking, is very... weird. Once she cooked bacon inside of eggs, and I didn't know how that's possible. But, I guess anything is possible, I love how she's so energetic, and happy. Whenever I'm feeling down, she makes me feel amazing again by just telling me the most amazing things a person can say. I wouldn't know what to do without her, even though we do have our fights. Haha, sometimes we fight over the sillest things, but besides that point, she's just wonderful. <3 History My history is the past. My future is a mystery. Personality I guess I would describe myself pretty calm. I don't get mad easily. Relationships With Other Students who were those people Other People Bianca Cambridge i love her She's pretty much my bestfriend. ^o^ Pix tumblr_lnsmpmkYub1qkupai.gif tumblr_lzswltEhNk1r7htimo1_500.gif tumblr_m2kv7sKorb1r09luco5_r3_250.gif tumblr_m3d3tgo9T51r5cpiuo1_250.gif Tumblr m5fmkz0gUt1ql9rca.gif Tumblr m5fitgqkPP1ql9rca.gif Tumblr m5fffl46bJ1qgmqqpo1 500.gif Tumblr m4xpx4inRQ1ql0vcco1 500.png Tumblr m4p19szIPR1r26xavo2 250.png Tumblr m4p19szIPR1r26xavo1 250.png Tumblr m3ekjxtO3S1r09luco2 250.gif Tumblr m3d3tgo9T51r5cpiuo4 250.gif Tumblr m3d3tgo9T51r5cpiuo3 250.gif Tumblr m3d3tgo9T51r5cpiuo2 250.gif tumblr_m5fml8CTCu1ql9rca.gif tumblr_m5fmm6vQbS1ql9rca.gif tumblr_m5fmmhkSGY1ql9rca.gif tumblr_m5fmn7ZnUL1ql9rca.gif tumblr_m5fmnkwRQd1ql9rca.gif tumblr_m5fmtgUnXr1ql9rca.gif tumblr_m5fmtqODg41ql9rca.gif tumblr_m5fmu1aMmT1ql9rca.gif tumblr_m5fmued25n1ql9rca.gif tumblr_m5fmurkOn01ql9rca.gif tumblr_m5fmvn8gg91ql9rca.gif tumblr_m5fmvy7l5d1ql9rca.gif tumblr_m5fmw9YhHP1ql9rca.gif tumblr_m5fmwldiPY1ql9rca.gif tumblr_m5fmxbHbwn1ql9rca.gif tumblr_m5fns7qjwJ1ql9rca.gif tumblr_lhqw80hYfI1qez6mxo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m0xtdaiIwi1qczjlgo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m5h844MyYo1r1ipt9o5_r3_250.gif tumblr_m5h844MyYo1r1ipt9o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m5ingonBdN1r26xavo2_r1_250.png tumblr_m5jwpfcwj81qzhbz1o4_250.gif tumblr_m5kf8pO6kn1r7htimo1_500.png tumblr_m5kpxr1q3Q1r26xavo1_500.gif tumblr_m5leny8hVr1ruftcvo1_500.png tumblr_m5mw316c681qh5oolo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_m5mw316c681qh5oolo2_250.gif tumblr_m5pzv2og6d1r26xavo2_250.png tumblr_lmiss8w7HY1qjy44z.gif tumblr_lmjejioMLl1qjy44z.gif tumblr_lmovj1yuUF1qjy44z.gif tumblr_lmovp6HMMv1qjy44z.gif tumblr_lmsk3gbR281qjy44z.gif tumblr_lnrma7vyLP1qkupai.gif tumblr_lntkmdZgSV1qkupai.gif tumblr_lntmi70oSF1qkupai.gif tumblr_lnu6h1CJgO1qkupai.gif tumblr_lnw3dqctLd1qzvyhvo1_500.gif tumblr_lnw645NPDN1qkupai.gif tumblr_lnz58yB4Iz1qkupai.gif tumblr_lo0y3o7o3L1qkupai.gif tumblr_lu1uu44kAQ1qkhge7o1_500.gif tumblr_lwog8fcQrk1qjuvtn.gif Tumblr lnshj2Toct1qkupai.gif tumblr_lwxmd0ZU2z1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxmdeFlVC1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxmf141oZ1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxmfgFjyd1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxmgyuKcq1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxmqpjFrc1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxn4vCems1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxn6zBjXO1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxn91Ha4W1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxnc6sqUc1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxndtJEne1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxnhc53sd1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxnktYF831r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxnmufrjC1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxnqdpEeu1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxns7d9MS1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxntrKOTE1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxnua4wUY1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxnv47cEq1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxnxy1hsp1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxnyl3SZX1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxnz8dVrQ1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxo0z1GUW1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxo1p7Mxs1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxo3ymjoG1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxo5hHyWy1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxo8nYFFm1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxo29m4Gu1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxo63Dy2v1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxo83Wkxz1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxo95fzA01r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxo361aCz1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxoc9JHVB1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxoczOLlv1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxodnu36B1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxoeakq5B1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxofbWHgJ1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lwxohstPGl1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lxl9vuAbpR1r4kfic.gif Trivia *I used to have a pet Bunny, but she died when I was 11. *I used to have a "boyfriend", well, he was more of a beard for me until I got out of the closet. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Samantha Carter Category:1997 Births Category:Sophomore